Change in hearts
''-Somewhere in Antarctica'' ''-Two years later'' Lance was barely had the strength to stand up,he was thinking back to the beginning of how this all started. Flashback Erik spins out of control and slides towards a slope of ice, It made him flew though the air and made him land on his head. There was gasps as He suddenly wees himself in humiliation. Every Chick including Jess laughed,Bo disappointed in everyone said. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Atticus quickly followed,Lance watch as Erik runs into a hole to hide. "If He is a laughing stock,Maybe I can use him to get me popular."He suddenly had a idea. Flashforward ''-Three months before the story started'' Lance sticks his leg and trips Erik as he walked pass, and throwing snowballs at Erik too. Again Every chick but Jess laughed to the sudden joke,Lance was suddenly popular. He decided that he should use others to make him more popular, Next He bullied a random chick,which backfired. None of the chicks were laughing,except they mumbling to one another."Come on guys,it is funny right." Everyone just walked away from him. Thinking it wasn't strong enough,He bullied Erik next. Again no one laughed and walk away from Lance. ''-The next day'' News spreaded as everyone was horrified by hearing about a chick throwing itself off a cliff, It was that random chick that Lance bullied the other day. He was thinking it was going to get him popular again so he waited, but every time he come by chicks they would just stare away and pretend he wasn't there. Later Lance ended up bullying two chicks after they said a negative comment to him. ''-1 month later'' One of the two chicks jumped off a cliff the same way the first one did, The reactions was huge. Everyone stayed away from Lance,even running away from him. Desperately, He started bullying every chick, Seeing what happened infront of him. Jess and two of his other friends joined up with Atticus and Bo to defend Erik since he was a primary target for Lance, The five was able to keep Erik away from Lance's bullying for a while. It was actually Jess and his two friends that told their parents about Lance,but nothing could have saved another chick from became the third victim. Flashback ends Lance came back to his mind as he saw some fish in a puddle nearby. They were just swimming in circles,quickly Lance tried to grab one but before he was interrupted by a voice. "Well If it isn't a fat flipper boy." Lance turned to find Boss Skua staring down at him, he was very annoyed by what the skua called him. "So much for a strange brown bird who likes to kill stuff everyday." Boss Skua got mad and tried to stomp Lance but he reacted quickly and moved out of the way, Lance then started making snowballs and throwing them. "Haha you think those are going to stop me fat flipper boy." Lance became more mad and with was able to hit one of the Boss Skua's yellow eyes,with it screaming and covering it's eye. Lance climb on its back. Quickly Boss Skua tried to fly away, but with Lance dragging him down. He crashed into a pile of snow,the force knocking the large bird out. Lance was able to jump off quickly and finally grab a fish from the puddle he saw earlier,he left quickly without checking the Skua. ''-Meanwhile back at New Emperor Land'' At Emperor Elementary,Erik was working with ten other chicks on a song"Lets go again,you guys can do it." Somewhere In My Memory-John Williams "Candles in the window shadows painting the ceiling gazing at the fire glow feeling that gingerbread feeling precious moments special people happy faces I can see Somewhere in my memory Christmas joys all around me Living in my memory All of the music All of the magic All of the family home here with me" "Not bad guys,your getting better at this. Just a few more and you will surely remember the lines."Erik was going to tell them to practice again when Mumble came to pick him up. "Erik,It is time to go." Erik nodded and smiled,"Okay guy,We'll continue this tomorrow." Mumble and Erik waddled towards a cave,where Gloria greeted them. Even if Erik was getting bigger,Gloria was still able to hold him up in her flippers"Hey honey,How was school." ''-Back with Lance'' Lance found a safe place and swallowed the fish he grabbed, then looked to the sky,"What am I going to do for the next two years." He thought and thought until he fell asleep. Lance suddenly woke up,he was in a place. It wasn't Emperor Land but Two Penguins was standing in front of him, large ones infact,One male and One female."Who are you what do you want from me." The Male penguin only said,"Guess just guess what I am and what I want." "Are you the Great Guins?" "So you finally noticed,then you must know what I want." The Female pointed towards a random direction, then three emperor chicks appeared and was walking beside to the Great Guins. Lance suddenly got wide eyed,at the same time the three emperor chicks had angry faces. "These are the chicks that you killed." "Me?" The female spoke."Yes,your bullying has caused them to visit us early." The three chicks were then coming towards him, "Don't come close to me." The male grew angry,"You still don't get it do you,allow me to explain. (clap) A fourth penguin chick appears,IT WAS ERIK. Lance started breaking down, "NO!Your lying,Erik wouldn't do such a thing to get himself killed." "Hmm,We will see then." (Flipper claps again) Location switches to Emperor Land,5 months from now. Lance looked around,It was fine until he heard Erik. "Please Lance can't we just work this out."Erik was struggling to run from another version of himself. Lance desperately tried to get Erik's attention but He couldn't,He could only watch as Erik trips and hold on to the edge of a cliff as he approached. Lance watched in horror as He stepped on Erik's flippers trying to make him fall, Lance then got so mad at himself that he jumped in and started fighting with himself,Erik watched at the battle unfolded in front of him, not knowing which is which. One of them gained the upper hand and beat the other,The winner went towards Erik catching him as his flippers slipped from the edge,Lance pulled Erik back on the cliff and only looked at Erik with a smile. Emperor land disappeared and so did Erik,the male Great Guin spoke again."I see you still had a heart in yourself." "You bet I did." "Are you ready to forgive Erik." Something happened that will change him forever, His evil part of himself suddenly came out and disappeared into the thin air. "Yes,Great Guin I am ready." The male kept on speaking."Alright,I trust you but before you go. You still didn't say sorry to these three." Lance went ahead and said sorry for bullying them. Without said they walked away,turning into nothing as they went into the light. "Good luck,Lance." Lance watched as both Great Guins disappeared. Lance wakes up to another day,feeling happy. ''-New Emperor Land'' Erik smiled as he had the same dream about Lance fighting his evil self and coming to help Erik. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions